Qué estamos esperando?
by Yurippe Orihara-San
Summary: -Aquí estamos de nuevo, que sientes por mi? Tomalo con calma, pero yo, quiero una respuesta.- Ian le miraba enojado, pero Monique, que le iba a decir? En realidad no lo sabía, no, no lo sabía


Hahaha holaa! Nee~ bueno, soy nueva :3 bueno no tanto lol *yao Ming face* haha bueno, algo, tengo un poco de experiencia escribiendo un montón de historias locaaaass~ (?) haha bueno, xDD como muchos sabran a Tailandia lo ponen como hombre, pero en esta ocasión la convertí en mujer, atractiva, parecida a Taiwán si tenéis buena imaginación (?) en fin, no la voy a emparejar con Iggy …. Al menos no ahora xD, quien andara detrás de ella sera Escocia (personaje no oficial) y ella… obvio xD y bueno! Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque Escocia, Tailandia, Rumania y Bulgaria aun no sean oficiales, pertenecen a su creador, Hidekaz Himaruya. haha bueno, no hablaré mas, solo lean :3 ah! No sin antes decirme si la historia les gusta! Sin reviews ofensivos, por favor Dx vine a ste lugar para divertirme, mas no para ser ofendida OK? ;DD

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Esa mañana había sido la peor de todas: George molestándola, Andrew no dejaba de acosarla con lo mismo todo el tiempo, ella se molesto, pero se limito a decir algo, no había dormido en toda la santa noche y era desgastante para ella estar en ese estado y todavía confrontar a Rumania y Bulgaria, quienes ahora la miraban divertidos, con una expresión burlona pero al mismo tiempo lasciva

-Y…? Piensas ir en esas fachas a ver a… _querido cuñadooo~?- _Dijo Andrew burlonamente, y ella se retorcía de ira por dentro, _por qué tenían que ser tan molestos sus hermanos? _Quizás por el hecho de que ella era la menor, y ellos, los mayores, así que quisiera o no, eran sus hermanos despues de todo

-Ahh! Por que tienes que decir todo eso de repente?! Que no ves que no tengo nada que ver con el caricejin bastardo de Escocia! Ahhh!.- Decía mientras se le quitaba el sueño en cosa de nada, se levanto de golpe y con los puños cerrados golpeó la mesa, con una expresión llena de enojo y de odio, un tanto roja porque Escocia no dejaba de acosarle; se levantó frustrada con los puños cerrados y volteo a ver a sus hermanos, estupefactos ante la reacción anterior de esta, quien sabe que iria a hacer o decir ahora, ella era impredecible si la molestabas, cuidado con ella

-Ni se les ocurra algo de lo que se vayan a arrepentir después, par de idiotas!- Dijo con semblante duro y enojado, pero con los ojos llorosos, esos ojos azules expresaban mucho

-U-uy! Creo que ha hablado en serio, no crees André?- Le dijo mirándolo con una expresión nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo irónica

-S-si, creo… Jajaja… Creo que… lo de la fiesta… será para después no? E-en tu casa! Con mas tranquilidad

-Y por qué en mi casa?! No podría ser en la tuya joder?

-No, porque mis superiores ya no me permiten ese tipo de libertades, ya sabes, con lo que paso la ultima vez

-Ah, eso! Jaja hombre… No estaría para mas enojarse haha, bueno, obvio en la casa Slavici es un riesgo total con ese peligro sexy-andante de Lenalee, ya sabes como nos va ir!

-Ni me lo digas- Dijo con cara de espanto y temblando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Qué les pasa a ellos dos? Que no se dan cuenta que no soporto ni un poquito a Escocia?! Es más, no tengo a nadie en mente ahora! Mi trabajo no es ahora ocuparme de asuntos amorosos, mi trabajo aquí es hacer de mi país una gran nación y no dejarla caer nunca!- Dijo con un puño cerrado, con una expresión enojada pero entusiasta al mismo tiempo, suspiro fuerte, cerro los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado anteriormente: Escocia siendo obvio y notorio en una fiesta de los nórdicos ante todo mundo, después el acoso, sus hermanos y finalmente sintió aire caliente soplar cerca de su oído, pronto esa expresión de media felicidad y tranquilidad cambio drásticamente al abrir sus ojos y voltear a su lado derecho, quien se encontró con un chico de cabello color rojo intenso, ojos verde esmeralda, y una mirada pervertida-lasciva a mas no poder, ella no puede evitar enfurecerse

-Oh, Lenalee, tan herm-

-Qué estás haciendo aquí maldito bastardo pervertido?! Ian! - Lo miro con ira y odio, mientras que este solo la miraba divertido

-Jaja, ay… Me encantas lindura! Tan tierna como siempre ~

-Ahhh cállate de una vez por todas! Ya veras que bien te pongo!- Le decía mientras lo miraba enojada y se le abalanzaba encima

-Qué? Es que eres tan pervertida que quieres hacerlo aquí~?- le contestaba mientras la miraba lascivamente

-C-A-L-L-A-T-E! Yo NUNCA haría ese tipo de cosas, y menos aquí!- Le decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas del escocés con fuerza contra la cama, y lo miraba enojada

-Si, claro, yo se que con este encanto no te puedes refrenar ni un poquito, adem- Pronto se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla y cayo precipitadamente al piso, Lenalee se le puso encima mientras repetía la operación anterior, de modo que ahora el abdomen de Ian estaba descubierto, y este solo la miraba divertido y de repente empezó a reírse

-De qué carajos te Ries?!- Le recrimino con un tono que exigía una respuesta

-Jajaja… De que me encanta verte así, y si es encima mío mejor ~ eres tan sexy~

-Ahhhhhhhh! Cállate de una vez! Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que estás haciendo aquí!- Le decía mientras lo miraba enojada y sujetaba con más fuerza sus muñecas, y aplicaba mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo, para que no escapara, Ian no podía ni escapar de ella, desgraciadamente ella tenia más fuerza que el, pero de una manera u otra, no quería alejarse, ya que le gustaba ese lado "salvaje" de Lenalee, este no respondió a pesar de los golpes y maltratos de Tailandia, solo la miro divertido y le sonrío, lo que causo que se sonrojara, y empezó a cantar:

_they tell me I'm a bad boy, Look at her go on the dancefloor, She's amazing, on the dancefloor, When she moves girl I want more_

Iba a seguir cantando, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Lenalee le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro totalmente frustrada y sonrojada, lo vio enojada de rápido y se levanto, se puso una mano en la cara y le dijo aun enojada

-a qué diablos viniste..? A joderme, a acosarme y molestarme como siempre?

-Yo vine a verte, como crees? Ah, ya de una, sin rodeos, es que acaso no puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando?- Le respondió reincorporándose y acercándose lentamente a ella, quien se encontraba mirando hacia el balcón, el viento soplaba directamente ahí y los rayos de sol iban directo a su rostro, se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, un tanto sonrojada

-Lenalee, yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que dudo un poco a medida que le iba rodeando la cintura con sus brazos, inclinaba la cabeza un poco para aspirar la esencia de Tailandia, la abrazaba fuerte y ella no le correspondía

-Yo qué? Yo qué?! Si solo viniste a acosarme, ni te molestes en aparecerte, odio a personas como tu, que acaso no te cansas?- Le decía mientras forcejeaba para soltarse, cuando por fin se libero, volteo a verlo enojada con los ojos un poco llorosos, el acerco una mano a su rostro para acariciarla, pero ella le dio un fuerte golpe evitando su mano, y este la miraba un tanto frustrado y divertido

-No te das cuenta la diferencia de edades? Tenemos casi 100 años de diferencia, soy mayor que tu! O debería decir… que me debes decir Senpai?

-La edad ni me importa, pero bien que nunca te importo con Iggy no?

-Esa es otra historia! Yo no tuve nada que ver con el, ni siquiera fui colonizada por ningún europeo, ni siquiera tu hermanito- Le decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la iba a abrir pero Ian detuvo la puerta empujándola con fuerza con su mano, ella lo empujo unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta, la abrió y señalaba hacia afuera, mientras le decía

-Te vas a ir si o si, o prefieres que te aviente por la ventana, o… Mejor! Te vas por el excusado del baño de George!- Le decía mientras se reía a carcajadas y este solo la miraba confundido

-Ah, no te preocupes nena, que me puedo ir yendo por el balcón- Le decía mientras la miraba divertido y se dirigía al balcón, se sentó en la barandilla del balcón y la vio de rápido y le sonrío, esta lo miro sorprendida

-Goodbye!- Le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y hacia señal de "si, capitán!" y se lanzo directo hacia bajo

-O-oye! Es una casa de 5 pisos, estamos en el 3°, que te crees que haces? Oye! Estás…?- Decía mientras se dirigía rápidamente al balcón y miraba hacia abajo, con una expresión aterrorizada y enojada

-Chii! ~.- Ian estaba debajo del balcón, Lenalee lo miraba enojada y este solo se reia

-Ah, me vale si te quieres matar haz lo que quieras- Le decia mientras daba media vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos, se metio de rapido a su cuarto y tomo una jarra de agua, el agua era, exactamente para echarsela a Ian

-Jajajaja! Te lo mereces! Y no pienses en regresar, ni se te ocurra, idiota!

-Ehh?! Qué fue eso?!

-Y no regreses!- Le decía con el ceño fruncido y cerrando con fuerza las puertas

Lenalee entro en su cuarto, cerro los ojos momentáneamente, suspiro con fuerza y se puso una mano en la cara, y pensó mas para si que para cualquiera:

-Maldición! Por qué, de entre todas las mujeres que hay como naciones, me tuvo que escoger a mi…?- Pronto, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando llamaban a la puerta

-Sí?

-Ah, Som, escuché mucho ruido, pasó algo?

-Eh?! Así que fuiste tú!- Le decía con el ceño fruncido y apuntándolo con el dedo y mirándolo acusadoramente

-Y-yo qué?!

-No te hagas! Tu fuiste quien dejo entrar a ese idiota descerebrado de Ian! Ya verás como te va ir a ti y al tarado de George!

-O-oye, cálmate! Yo ni siquiera sabia que Ian estuvo aquí, además estuvimos en nuestros asuntos allá abajo, como se nos pudo haber siquiera cruzado por la mente eso, pedazo de ignorante?!- Le respondía con el mismo tono de voz, completamente enojado y apuntándola con el dedo, Lenalee se sorprendió, y al momento se sintió mala persona por haber culpado a su hermano sin siquiera tener prueba alguna, suspiró con fuerza y desvío la mirada hacia el suelo

-Es cierto… Lo siento, André, pero todo esto de Ian de verdad que me está sacando de quicio, ya ni siquiera actúo con tranquilidad, de verdad que lo siento, uff… supongo que todo esto es culpa mía

-Cu-culpa tuya?! Jaja! No es tu culpa ser tan hermosa, agraciada y popular entre los hombres!

-Cállate! Ah… No estoy de humor para halagos, qué hago…?!- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, se la froto ya que le dolía, y se acerco a André

-Eh? Sucede algo Som?

-Los halagos… Ese idiota me dice hermosa una y otra vez… "_sexy, hermosa, lindura, me encanta esa parte de ti, Lenalee_…" Le decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de André, este no hizo nada solo que verla confundido, y ella suspiró con fuerza

-Eh, bueno, no quería decir esto, pero creo que estás… pasando por una crisis de amor

-Eh?! De ninguna manera, yo…!- Se vió interrumpida cuando alzó la vista y André la miraba con el ceño fruncido, con su penetrante mirada, esos ojos azules…

-Vamos! Te gusta, o no? Lenalee, de que sirve que finjas o mientas, de cualquier modo solo te estás mintiendo a ti misma, así nunca sabrás tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero bueno, sino quieres hablar de ese tema, mejor me callo y me largo, no quiero hacerte sentir mal después

-No, yo…- Desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco

-Bueno, piénsalo bien tigre, yo me tengo que ir, buenas tardes Som- Le decía mientras fijaba su mirada en ella, la miraba dulcemente. Tal y como lo hacia cuando eran pequeños, se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió

_-Mis… verdaderos sentimientos…? _Ah, vaya problema, de cualquier manera yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero qué le sucede a esa chica? Si que se hace del rogar… A veces me gustaría saber que hay dentro de su cabeza…- Decía Ian con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, se dejó llevar por el humo del cigarro

-Demonios, qué te pasa idiota? Desde hace un rato que estás así

-Ah, cállate! Lárgate de aquí mocoso y déjame solo!

-Cómo quieras, tarado

_Qué ha de pensar ella? Me gusta molestarla, acosarla… Porque me gusta esa parte de ella, cuando se enoja, ya de por sí es sexy siendo ella misma y actuando de esa manera me incita más a…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee había estado todo ese rato pensando, pero para apaciguar sus nervios y el enojo, se fue directo a la biblioteca, se la pasó leyendo, ya siendo de noche se fue directo a la terraza, apoyó sus brazos en la barda, mirando hacia el cielo, el viento soplaba en su rostro y jugaba con su cabello, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, de nuevo abrió los ojos, apoyó su barbilla en ambas manos, suspiró una vez más y dijo

-Ah, lástima que la casa Slavici se encuentra aquí en Europa… Los europeos son complicados… "_de cualquier modo solo te estás mintiendo a ti misma, así nunca sabrás tus verdaderos sentimientos…"_ Eso es! Mis verdaderos sentimientos… Ni yo misma lo sé… es algo complicado cómo decirlo…? Ah, es que ha estado pasando esto y lo otro que ya no sé ni qué pensar! Quizás y si trato de tranquilizarme un poco y pongo en orden mi mente y mi corazón… Podré encontrar la respuesta …?

_Continuará…_

* * *

…y? qué tal les pareció? Jaja ojala que bueno… haha see lo sé, estoy loca haha lol *fuck yeah* (?) haha bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejarme un review! Por favor, háganme si les gustó o no; sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo ;DD porfa, así trataré de arreglar la historia y hacerla más buena y/o modificarla si es necesario ;DD see you soon! Wonderwall! :DD


End file.
